Contest
Sometimes the Pokéumans group on deviantART holds contests or competitions for its members to enter and compete as to who can write the best entry for the given subject. The subjects of these can be varied and prizes are given to the winners. Contest entries can use existing protagonists or create new ones for the entry. Angie's Hero Concept: 'Angie Walsh, a Flaaffy, had been abducted by Pokéxtinctionists and was being abused for her electricity in a secret underground base. The task, straightforwardly, was to rescue her from her captivity. 'Results: ''' '''1st: '''Speechless: An Uneventful Day by Obsidianlink '''2nd: '''Room 181 - Angie Rescue by Man-In-Crowd-4 '''3rd: '''Angie's Hero: Rebirth by Freeman67 '''4th: '''The Dark Side of Life: Angie -contest entry- by StormTheHusky The characters of the winning story appeared in Chapter 8 of the main series along with Angie, who was in considerably better condition. Pokebrawlers Tournament '''Concept: '''Bryson Thunderclap, a Machamp who owns a small private island in the South Pacific, sent out invitations to Pokéumans that he felt were great battlers to take part in a tournament on his island. Contest entrants would write a battle scene entry against their opponent and for whichever entry was deemed the better, the character would go through to the next round. After the qualifying rounds, eight characters went through to Round One: '''Zack the Snivy by Obsidianlink David the Growlithe by Llirbwerdnadivad Diana the Lopunny by Sonyathehedgragon Eli the Joltik by Waterdfg Brennan the Absol by AirForce94 Nathan the Pidgeot by Lornext Zane the Hydreigon by Shatteredsoul15 Lucas the Croconaw by Amaroq247 'Round One:' Zack vs Eli Winner: 'Zack Brennan vs Zane '''Winner: '''Brennan Lucas vs Diana '''Winner: '''Lucas Nathan vs David '''Winner: '''David 'Semi-final: Lucas vs Brennan Winner: 'Lucas David vs Zack '''Winner: '''David 'Final: Lucas vs David Winner: 'David 'Overall winner: ' David the Growlithe / Llirbwerdnadivad 'King Of Hearts Concept: '''One normal day your character (and, potentially, their friends) black out and awake in an unknown building that resembles a Pokextinction base, but appears deserted. They find a mysterious note in their hands saying 'Destroy the Heart'. There are no apparent exits and the windows are sealed. Suddenly the character/s are attacked by Pokemon, forcing them to flee. They do not appear to be either Pokeuman or Pokextinctionist, and only growl and grunt. The challenge is to explore the area and find a way to escape. 'The Heart' must also be included. The nature of the environment, reasons behind events and what 'the Heart' is are up for the entrants to decide. Results: '''Winner: '''Sonyathehedgragon. For full list of results for the Top 10, see here (if link doesn't work then copy and paste into URL) http://pokeumans.deviantart.com/journal/Pok-eacute-umans-King-of-Hearts-The-Results-330146799 .\ Pokeuman Contest Contest '''Concept: '''The National Pokeuman Contest Association have invited a variety of bases from around the world to take part in a Contest at their state-of-the-art arena. These contests worked like the contests in the games and anime, with displays of moves and technique. 2-3 Pokeumans from each base (that is, each deviant) could be sent to perform and compete. The option to collaborate with another deivant was open. There are three rounds, with the top half of the contestants going into the next round. Round 1 was a moveset routine, with each character showing off their moves to the judges. '''Unfortunately, due to the low amount of entries, the contest was cancelled. 'Body Swap Contest' Concept: '''One of your characters and a different character somewhere else (i.e. not in the same general area) have somehow ended up switching bodies with one another. How are they going to '''explain this to their friends? Are they going to try and keep it secret? And more importantly, how are they going to get back into their own body? Entrant's objective is to write a story (it can be a collab IF you want to do it) describing this situation from both character's perspectives, or – if you’re doing a collab but each of you are entering separately – from your character’s perspective with a link to your collab partner's entry in the description. the contest is set to run untill August 27th. Dimensional Gems ContestCategory:Contests This contest began on July 26th, 2014, with a message from Sarmen Cuczoff. it went like this: 'Fellow Commanders, headteachers and Pokeuman authorities, 'I am Sarmen Cuczoff, Commander of the PRT at the Long Island base in America. The year is 2010. Our base is preparing to perform an operation that, as was transmitted over the channel six days ago, should be able to grant access to the dimension the original Pokemon escaped to after the Great War. For further information on the details discussed in that message, view Codec ROEOWTABAF. However, I will need help from you all - no matter what part of the world you are from. 'The machine we intend to use utilises the energy of the Dimensional Gems left behind after the portal was sealed to open another portal for our use. However, we simply do not have enough. We will need a greater number of Gems to open a sustainable portal that we can use. This where I call upon your assistance. 'The Dimensional Gems have been scattered all over the world, hidden away in many different secretive locations. We at Long Island need you to send out your PRT teams to recover as many Gems as you feasibly can, and send them to our base. In fact, I would suggest that any capable and reliable Pokeumans are given clearance to assist on this mission. We do not have time to waste. 'To reiterate: once your base has recovered as many Gems as practical and feasible in our pressing circumstances, they should be sent to the Long Island base by any reliable means. I look forward in earnest to hearing from you - all. 'May the best of luck accompany you. Message ends.' Man-In-Crowd-4 summed up the basic premise as this: Long Island needs help! To be able to create a portal to the PokeDimension, they need more Dimensional Gems. As many as they can get! You, therefore, must go, find or locate Dimensional Gems (as many as you can handle, within reason) and send them to Long Island. Your characters don't have to go in person, but they do have to retrieve them. Where are they? How will they be found? Who is else is looking for them? That's up to you! There are several prizes such as llama badges, reward sketches, points, and a reference in the OS for the winners. The contest is scheduled to end on September 13th, at which point it will be judged by three of the group's writers.